Sinfonia
by KuroKen93
Summary: Tal vez no lo sepas ni lo recuerdes con exactitud, pero aquel día, luego del primer partido de Kozume como titular, en el cual ganaron gracias a las cualidades del más bajo, en ese día, en ese instante, en ese minuto en que tus ojos se fijaron en una tenue y casi nada perceptible sonrisa del de ojos ámbar; Te enamoraste de Kenma Kozume.


Sinfonia.

Los personajes del Manga/Anime de Haikyuu! No me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Es un relato descrito en segunda persona, contiene romance homo erótico.

Pareja: Tetsuro Kuroo X Kenma Kozume.

¿Te has dado cuenta que ya no te presta atención? ¿Qué se siente? Más bien ¿Qué sientes Kuroo? Tu mirada y tus facciones muestran tu alegría por él, Incluso tu sonrisa juguetona y tu lenguaje corporal no te desmienten, tal vez te has llegado a engañar a ti mismo.

Bravo, mil veces bravo. Si sigues así puedes ganar un premio Oscar por ser tan buen actor. ¿Lo sabes no es así? Se alejara de ti, no serás su único refugio ni su único sostén, ya no más. Ahora está el.

Hinata Shouyou, el enano de cabello naranja, aquel extraño jugador que no te cayó para nada bien desde el primer momento que lo viste interactuar con Kenma, aquel que puede sacar una sonrisa de sus labios sin siquiera proponérselo, algo que envidias desde lo más profundo de tu alma ¿Por qué? Deberías preguntártelo, después de todo a ti te tomó años hacer que Kozume sonriera.

¡Pero claro! Tú querías que eso pasara ¿cierto? Siempre insistiéndole que debía hacer más amigos, que debía interactuar más. ¿Recuerdas? en un pasado lo arrastraste al Voleibol con ese absurdo pretexto, tratando de ocultar que simplemente querías estar más tiempo con él. Incluso ahora, después de la practica piensas seriamente en ir a su casa después de clases, sabes que su madre trabaja tarde y no lo quieres dejar solo ¿Esta bien sin tu presencia sabes? No te necesita, es independiente, pero te rehúsas a verlo, siquiera a pensarlo.

Para ti seguirá siendo el mismo niño indefenso que conociste hace años.

—Kenma—Tras tu llamado le observas, Kenma ni siquiera te presta atención. Sí, efectivamente esta absorto en el celular… De nuevo. Kuroo ¿Por qué no demuestras tu enfado alguna vez? Esa sonrisa falsa que siempre cargas terminara como tu propia cruz. Kuroo habla, Kuroo no te quedes callado… ¡Kuroo reacciona! Lo perderás ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Suspiras con resignación, esa espantosa resignación que has tenido desde que te diste cuenta del amor que tenías hacia el ahora rubio.

¿Dijiste algo Kuroo? — Niegas de inmediato ante su pregunta, claro una pregunta que llegó casi diez minutos después de que lo has llamado—. Shouyou te manda saludos .

"_Shouyou, Shouyou ¿Es que no sabe hablar de otra cosa_?" Piensas de forma automática, Sin embargo como lo habías hecho en las últimas semanas, sonríes de nuevo. —Dile que igualmente — ¿Vez? Ahí lo tienes otra vez, por acciones como esa nunca lo tendrás a tu lado, por la simple estupidez de no querer expresar lo que realmente sientes, le vuelves a mentir. Tal vez el Oscar no es un premio adecuado para ti, mereces algo mucho mejor.

"_Kenma no tiene que enterarse de mis egoístas deseos_." ¿Es lo que piensas? Qué iluso eres, él siempre te observa, él lo sabrá incluso si tú te niegues a decirlo, pero sigue pensando que no es así, será divertido ver cómo sigues en la penitencia del silencio que te llevara a la locura. Anda, mantente tocando aquella sinfonía que no produce ningún sonido, que puede ser quizá la composición más hermosa del mundo pero ¿sabes qué? no lograras saberlo, porque se quedara hundida en el abismo, donde nunca nadie la podrá escuchar: Solo tú.

Sonríes un poco al pasar por el parque que está a una cuadra de ambas casas, has recordado con melancolía la primera vez que le tendiste la mano. Hace casi diez años Kenma "juagaba" solo en el arenero, te quedaste observando al ver aquella rara forma en que se sentaba, lo que más llamo tu atención fue el "novedoso" juguete que tu querías desde hace tiempo: Un _Gameboy advance. _En aquel entonces te acercaste cuidadosamente y observaste fijamente el movimiento frenético de sus dedos, te sorprendía como alguien que se veía tan frágil como el poseía esa capacidad para olvidarse del mundo. Cabello negro, ojos ámbar, pequeño… Indefenso ¿Qué más veías en él? Kuroo, Kuroo, saca esa maldita venda de los ojos, deja de atarte al pasado.

¿Te es imposible? No te culpo, deshacerse de esos sentimientos debe ser un martirio para ti, te aseguro que algún día explotaras, pero cuando lo hagas tal vez sea demasiado tarde. ¿Recuerdas tu asombro cuando te enteraste que ese pequeño niño, al cual invitaste a jugar por primera vez hace unos días estaba en tu escuela? Claro él te ignoro y terminaste jugando solo, cosa que te resulto aburrida ya que el voleibol era un juego de al menos dos personas. Bueno en aquel instante tu expresión estúpida lo decía todo, pero nadie podía culparte al mismo tiempo. Kenma se la pasaba encerrado en el salón de clases, entretenido en su consola nueva, por eso en todos esos años ni siquiera te lo habías topado en algún pasillo de la escuela.

— "Deberías salir a tomar un poco de sol". —Fueron tus palabras aquel día, en ese entonces Kenma solo alzó la vista y te ignoro –de nuevo-para volver a su mundo de ensueño de aquel videojuego, tú no lo encontraste divertido y por consiguiente, digno de tu naturaleza luego de haberte ignorado dos veces en menos de dos días, le arrebataste la consola.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No era más fácil buscar a alguien más? Ha, cierto era tu capricho el "ayudar" a ese pobre niño solitario. Tu sonrisa burlona de ese entonces no se compara en nada a las de hoy en dia, eso te lo aseguro, sin embargo en aquellos días había desaparecido de tu rostro al ver los ojos acuosos del menor, la culpabilidad te empezaba a calar a tal punto que casi cedes a devolverle el videojuego.

—"No llores". —Le dijiste en ese entonces, Kenma solo trató de calmar su respiración, extendiendo su mano para pedirte en un gesto sutil que regresaras su videojuego, pero tú te volviste a negar—. "Si vienes a jugar conmigo afuera, por unos minutos te lo devolveré" —sonreíste y Kenma resignado te siguió al patio de la escuela.

Ahí le demostraste lo que era el voleibol.

Por azares del destino o por tu necesidad de ayudar a un "necesitado" como tu padre te lo había enseñado desde chico, seguiste a su lado, a tal punto que el que termino necesitando a Kenma fuiste tú. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que se volvió tan importante para ti? Después de todo cuando entraron a la escuela media todos consideraban a Kenma un bicho raro, tú sin embargo, siempre te encontrabas rodeado de amigos, de chicas, tenías fácilmente la empatía de todo el colegio ¿Entonces por qué seguir al lado de Kenma?

¿No es algo inexplicable?

Kozume por su lado se había hecho dependiente de ti en casi todo sentido, incluso era capaz de esperarte horas luego de la escuela –mientras tú te encontrabas en la práctica- para regresar juntos a casa, porque claro, luego de un tiempo de frecuentarse se dieron cuenta que eran vecinos. La razón para no darte cuenta de esto radicaba nuevamente en Kenma quien por palabras de su padre te enteraste que se la pasaba la mayoría de la tarde encerrado en su casa, al menos la mayoría del tiempo hasta que su madre le daba por ir a correr al parque y llevar a su hijo con ella y así el más bajito, de aquel entonces cabello negro, tomara algo de aire fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Para el siguiente año Kenma y tú se volvieron inseparables y al fin luego de insistir por casi trescientos sesenta y cinco días continuos: Kozume había accedido a unirse contigo al club de voleibol. ¿Conmemoras como ese día no podías dejar de sonreír como estúpido? Te habías dado cuenta a lo largo de ese tiempo las grandes cualidades del más bajito, habilidades que para Kenma pasaban de ser siquiera percibidas. Analista natural, siempre al pendiente de la naturaleza de las personas que lo rodeaban, observando todo como un pequeño gato rodeado de tigres que esperaban despedazarlo debido a su "inferioridad" sin esperar que aquel pequeño gato fuera poseedor de una mente poderosa.

Pero lo que en aquel entonces todos podían suponer como una debilidad, tú con tus palabras, esfuerzo y dedicación lograste que Kenma lo convirtiera en una fortaleza; en una gran y asombrosa fortaleza. Una que aun hoy en día daba frutos.

Tal vez no lo sepas ni lo recuerdes con exactitud, pero aquel día, luego del primer partido de Kozume como titular, en el cual ganaron gracias a las cualidades del más bajo, en ese día, en ese instante, en ese minuto en que tus ojos se fijaron en una tenue y casi nada perceptible sonrisa del de ojos ámbar; Te enamoraste de Kenma Kozume.

¿Era un chico? Si, lo sabias y por eso te reusabas a ver la verdad, para nadie es fácil liderar con esos sentimientos en el comienzo de la adolescencia, de hecho el simple motivo de cuestionar tu "sexualidad" es anormal ¿No se supone que debería atraerte una linda chica? Después de todo, eso era lo que menos te faltaba, cualquiera que tú decidieras se podría convertir en tu perfecta novia.

Creyendo esa farsa de que solo era una simple confusión, te conseguiste una compañera, de cabello negro y rasgos afilados, simple. De una sonrisa tranquila y ojos castaños. En aquel entonces pensabas en lo profundo de tu ser que tal vez esa chica te llenaría, pero para tu mala suerte o debido a lo caprichoso del destino, te diste cuenta que no lograba ni siquiera con sus besos hacerte vibrar como lo hacía Kenma con una de sus sonrisas ¿Por qué te hiciste tonto por tanto tiempo? Aun es gracioso el saber que te costó seis meses poder aceptar tu amor por él y como tras tu primera masturbación lo único que salió de tus labios fue su nombre.

Si Kuroo, aunque quieras negarlo, el nombre de Kenma fue lo único que se hizo presente ante tu ansiedad, ante aquel calor que te abrumaba por dentro y te pedía a gritos ser aliviado. Yo no habría caso de que lo negaras, Kenma era la única persona que podría calmarlo, pero aun si se trataba de ti mismo, no te permitirías lastimarlo. Esos sentimientos seguirían guardados bajo llave en tu corazón, en tu mente. Tenías que seguir siendo para Kenma el mejor amigo que lo apoyaba en todo, que le animaba y que gracias al privilegio de la amistad, podía amarlo en secreto.

¿Te has puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si en lugar de huir de ese amor "insano" tu boca declarara tus sentimientos? Solo de pensarlo la ansiedad te recorre desde la punta de tus dedos hasta la cabeza. Incluso esas noches que duermes a su lado, acariciando su cabello como si se tratara de un pequeño gato sufres, sufres por no poder hablar, por seguir actuando como si nada de lo que pasa dentro de ti realmente importara.

¿Tú que importas? Bueno, es raro que pienses de esa manera, pero Kenma siempre era la excepción a la regla, tal vez muy en el fondo hubieras deseado que el entrenador de Nekoma no aceptara el encuentro contra la secundaria Karasuno, de esa manera no tendrías que fingir una sonrisa al ver al "enano" y Kozume interactuar.

Te irrita, te desespera, deseas llevarte a Kenma lejos de todo lo que tú le brindaste, que volviera a ser el mismo chico solitario que solo dependía de ti. ¿Qué consideras un peligro? Es obvio que todo lo que te robe la atención de Kenma y Hinata lo hacía. Pero insisto por tercera vez, tus actuaciones están un escalón más arriba de un profesional. Sigues siendo el mismo Kuroo que apoya a Kenma, que le insiste en que esta emocionado por ver a ese chico, que incluso le ha insinuado que nunca creyó verlo tan interesado en algo que no fueran videojuegos. "_Ni en mí" _¿No es algo triste? Deberías dejar de pensar tanto, de fingir que todo está bien, Kenma ya lo ha notado Kuroo, vio atreves de tu mascara y créeme que no está dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta.

¿Ya te lo mencione? Sí, nadie mejor que tu sabe la habilidad de Kenma para estudiar a las personas y el conoce cada facción tuya, desde la forma en que arrugar la nariz cuando algo te molesta hasta esa sonrisa burlona que siempre te acompaña, el cómo se mueve tu manzana de Adán cuando bebés jugo de mango, el cómo cuando bebes agua siempre mojas tus labios con el primer trago, incluso el movimiento de tu boca al comer verduras a la fuerza y cuando saboreas milímetro por milímetro la caballa salada.

Y conoce perfectamente cuando estas frustrado e incómodo.

—De verdad no es nada —. Contestas ante la cuestión del más bajo. Se encuentran en tu sala, Kenma ha decidido pasar la tarde ahí ya que sus padres han tenido una discusión y el prefiere huir, como siempre, a tus brazos. Observas a Kenma y como tras unos segundos de silencio eleva su mirada dorada, afilando las pupilas con un brillo que nunca habías visto.

Entonces ¿Te has dado cuenta Kuroo?

¿Qué harás? Kenma está a punto de cuestionarte, tal vez de decirte que Shouyou le interesa más que como un simple amigo ¿seguirás fingiendo? Tu peor pesadilla se materializa y tu mí querido Kuroo no haces más que alzar la ceja en señal de cuestión. Que decepción.

—…No entiendo del todo Kenma ¿es sobre el enano?

—No.

Tras su respuesta el ritmó de tu corazón de normaliza, por un segundo pensaste que todo estaba a punto de estallar en tu interior, bien sigue así, por ahora está dando frutos el seguir aparentando que no pasa nada.

—Lo lamento, después de todo últimamente hablas mucho con y sobre el —. ¿Te diste cuenta? Se te ha escapado algo de egoísmo, eso no es bueno, solo le darás pistas de tu disgusto hacia ese chico y Kenma podría enfadarse. Tomaste un trago de jugo, sentándote a su lado, en aquel largo sillón rojo que tanto te gusta, especialmente cuando en invierno tú y Kenma ven películas envueltos por una sola manta, observas al menor y como este juega con sus dedos, está nervioso.

—Realmente lo siento…Yo, lamento que te hayas dado cuenta.

Lo miras por el rabillo del ojo ¿Te preguntas que le pasa? Bueno, es normal, tu insana preocupación por el cerebro del equipo sobre pasa cualquier estándar establecido. Lo vigilas firmemente, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el nerviosísimo aumenta ¿al menos estas más tranquilo al saber que no tiene que ver con Hinata?

—No tienes por qué disculparte, de verdad —le indicas sin más—. Sabes perfectamente que no hay problemas conmigo, aunque no se bien de qué me hablas.

—De que te diste cuenta que me gustas, he notado tu irritación y realmente lo lamento, se que debe ser incómodo.

¿Te has sorprendido? Cualquiera lo notaria al ver tu cara, aunque tal vez era más obvio al observar el piso, donde ahora se encuentra el vaso y el jugo que antes sostenía tu mano. Si Kuroo, si escuchaste bien, no es necesario pellizcarte ni poner esa cara de estupefacción que solo logra poner más nervioso a Kenma.

—…..ah…

Deberías calmarte un poco, parece que te han comido la lengua y no un ratón precisamente, fue un gato de cabello teñido en rubio quien lo hizo, te ha dejado sin palabras, deberías ver lo gracioso que te vez, tanto que a por la cabeza de Kenma ha pasado el tomarte una fotografía, aunque ahora no le es posible, ya que arde en vergüenza.

—Yo ha… Bueno — Haz notado como su voz empieza a temblar, tal vez al ver tú silencio y cara se ha dado cuenta que realmente ese no era el motivo, sin embargo era muy tarde para retractarse y había hablado de más ¿Qué tal Kuroo? Apuesto a que nunca te lo esperaste. —Lo siento… yo —. Ahora su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, eso era malo ¡despierta Tetsuro! ¡Di algo! Si no todo se ira por el precipicio—. Kuroo…

Luego de escuchar un suave jadeo de la boca contraria, al fin despiertas. Kenma está llorando, tratando de controlar las lágrimas con la palma de su mano. Su voz tiembla al igual que su cuerpo, pero entiendo, para ti debe ser algo completamente sorprendente, casi un milagro. ¿No estas contento? Ya no tienes que callar, Kenma te quiere tanto como tú a él, pero deberías apurarte y decirlo antes de que ese pobre chico confundido llore más de lo que lo ha hecho.

Estiras tus brazos y lo atraes a ti, aferrándolo a tu cuerpo con toda la intención de fundirse en uno, lástima que eso es físicamente imposible. Despejas su frente y la besas, tratando de calmar los sollozos que surgen de su garganta. Para alguien como Kozume debió ser realmente difícil decir esas palabras, así que confortarlo con tu suave voz sería lo mejor. Fue un buen acierto.

—También me gustas Kenma—. Son las palabras en forma de susurro que emanan de tus labios, Kozume parece haberse tranquilizado tras esas palabras, pero al ver sus pupilas te das cuenta nuevamente de su inquietud. El no necesita decir nada, entiendes perfectamente lo que quiere preguntar —No, no solo como amigo, me gustas como algo más…

Un gran peso ha bajado de tus hombros y sin miramiento comienzas a reír de forma sonora ¿Te ríes por lo estúpido que eres? Bueno, yo también lo haría ¿no te lo dije? Si no hubieras callado y fingido durante tanto tiempo esa confesión no hubieras tenido que forzar a Kenma a decirlo ni mover casi por completo su psique.

Besas su mejilla y con lentitud te acercas a sus labios, rozándolos, como si se tratara del cristal más fino que corría el peligro de romperse incluso por un sutil roce, lo que no esperabas era que Kenma los volviera a unir al instante, entregándote un beso más completo, más pasional, más profundo.

Kuroo tu sonrisa está justificada, finalmente no finges, puedes alardear que eres la persona más feliz del mundo y quien se atreva a cuestionarlo, bueno será su problema, tu sabes que es verdad. Así debe ser, el destino así lo quería, estaba marcado que aquella sinfonía silente que poco a poco va tomando color se convirtiera en la más hermosa. Que se alzara, demostrando que tus sentimientos hacia ese chico eran más puros que el agua de un manantial y más profundos que el abismo de donde habías salido gracias a Kenma.

Fin.

Es mi primer trabajo de esta pareja, espero les haya agradado, sin más me despido, el próximo shot lo dejo a elección de ustedes ¿Prefieren un YamaTsuki? ¿Oikage? Cualquier crítica y sugerencia será bien recibida.


End file.
